


Amnesia Of A Spider

by WhySoManyHats



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Boy got too many eyes, Edgy Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, I just want them to be platonic held-hostage-by-Talon bros, I mean she's still technically in Talon, I promise this isn't shippy, I'm tagging it as that simply because I find it amusing that it's a real tag, Just really confused, Monster Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Post-Talon Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, She ain't quite Amélie ain't quite Widow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhySoManyHats/pseuds/WhySoManyHats
Summary: The first time the woman that was not quite Amélie Lacroix met the man that was not quite Gabriel Reyes, she was cold. And she did not know where she was. But she knew that she knew him.





	

The first time the woman that was not quite Amélie Lacroix met the man that was not quite Gabriel Reyes, she was cold. So cold, so cold. The air seemed to beat at her skin, angering it after being submerged in liquid for so long. They were saying things to her, the men walking alongside her, leading her down the fluorescently lit hallway. She focused on one of the bulbs overhead. When was the last time she’d seen light? Honest to god sunlight? She tried desperately to recall, but like every other time she tried to remember anything, she drew a blank. She tried to tune in to what the guards were saying through the incessant buzzing that seemed to fill her head. ‘…You’ll be working with him….. Recon first…… Test skill….. No time for more training…’. She knew what the words meant, could piece their definitions together, but couldn’t make them form a clear imagine in her mind. She knew this was due to her foggy mind, but felt the language was foreign to her, too. She knew that. She didn’t want to question how. That would only lead to more questions she couldn’t answer herself.

When they reached the door at the end of the hallway one of the guards stepped forward and unlock it. When he opened it she felt a third person behind her push her forward. She stepped into the room. A man was lying in a chair, head slumped forward, wearing a hospital gown. She vaguely recalled wearing one previously, before the gap in her memory surrounding the liquid, but she was now wearing a long, white, starched dressing gown, and was thankful for the slight extra covering.  The buzz in her head had faded slightly and she looked to the woman who was standing next to the man in the chair, seeming addressing them both. ‘…Reaper. Reaper, this is Widowmaker,’ The woman’s voice was cold and steely, spitting out the name she’d been given. Widowmaker. It couldn’t be her real name. Aside from the fact no one in their right mind would name their child that, she just knew it wasn’t. Again, she didn’t dwell too much on that train of thought. ‘You will be working together on a reconnaissance mission. We need to test you out, make sure you’re capable of working in the field, and with each other. That will be essential. We have no further time for formal training. Do you comply?’ ‘Yes, Ma’am,’ Widow murmured, the response she had been told she was always to address with. The steely-voiced woman looked towards the man in the chair. ‘Do you comply, agent?’ she repeated, her voice someone becoming even sharper, more forceful. The man nodded. ‘Good. You will be prepped shortly for departure. And come on now. Show some respect. Chin up, Gabriel,’ the woman said. The man looked up.

If anyone had seen that face they might have reacted the same. Scar tissue snaked down the man’s face, lightening the dark skin along his oddly misshapen jawbone. There was flesh missing in his cheeks, rows, far too many rows, of sharp teeth poking through. And his eyes. They glowed a burning red, and there was too many. Three dotted the right side of his forehead, varying in size, and two sat beside his left, ‘normal’, eye. And Widow saw this. And she screamed. But not for the horror that was this man. She could see past that. She was a desperate woman, constantly searching for something she could see and say “I know that. I know what that is”. And now she could. She looked at that man, ‘Reaper’, and saw not what horrors had befallen him, but the man he had once been before.  

She saw a grim man sitting across from her at a board meeting she’d attended. Why was she there? She felt she shouldn’t have been. She was there in someone’s place. Who’s? She saw a man smiling, standing on the other side of the room at a party, talking to a blonde man with shining white teeth and blue, blue eyes. She felt a hand on her hip. Who had that been? She saw a man sitting a few seats away at a dinner, between a woman with the softest looking black hair she’d ever seen, and a younger man, barely an adult, who was somehow pulling off a tuxedo-with-stetson combination. She heard a man’s voice next to her offer her some of his wine. Who’s voice had that been? She couldn’t remember. But she remembered this man. And that’s all she needed to know.

She cried out, bare feet running towards the man. The woman had called him Gabriel. She repeated this over and over to herself. Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel, _Reyes_. Something clicked in her mind. He looked directly at her, confusion, then recognition, contorting his misshapen face. But she didn’t reach him. The men who had been standing beside her reached out, grabbing her by the arms, and pulling her back. She tried to struggle forward, tears lashing down her face, but they dug their nails into her too-soft skin and hauled her backwards towards the door. ‘I remember you!’ she choked out, before they slammed the door in her face and she was dragged back to the liquid. And everything went dark. And, once again, she couldn’t remember.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaahhh this is just a drabbley thing I wrote while I was supposed to be cleaning to try and get into Widow's head. I really wana write more about the Talon gang though, so maybe part one?


End file.
